January 2019 Nick Premieres
January 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Cousins for Life' *Saturday, January 5th at 8:30PM - "Space Invader" (#102) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, January 12th at 8:28PM - "Scammer Time" (#104) *Saturday, January 19th at 8:28PM - "Hot Dog Day Afternoon" (#105) *Saturday, January 26th at 8:28PM - "This Little Piggy Went to Market" (#108) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, January 5th at 8PM - "Part 1: A New Evil" (#506) *Saturday, January 12th at 8PM - "Part 2: A New Darkness" (#507) *Saturday, January 19th at 8PM - "Part 3: A New Hero" (#508) *Saturday, January 26th at 8PM - "Broken Armed and Dangerous" (#510) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, January 12th at 8:56PM - "Little Knight Lies" (#118) *Saturday, January 19th at 8:56PM - "End of the Knight, Part 1" (#119) *Saturday, January 26th at 8:57PM - "End of the Knight, Part 2" (#120) (Season 1 Finale) 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, January 4th at 7PM - "Stadium Rock Concert, Gotham Style City, 80's Prom" (#201) *Friday, January 11th at 7PM - "Egyptian Tomb, Beauty Parlor, Drive in Movie" (#210) *Friday, January 18th at 7PM - "Hawaiian Luau, Dias de los Muertos Celebration, Superhero Training Camp" (#204) *Friday, January 25th at 7PM - "Broadway Style Weather Spectacular, Super Fun Circus, Cool Skiing Lodge" (#205) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Friday, January 4th at 7:30PM - "Dos Dames vs. Double Trouble" (#139) *Friday, January 11th at 7:30PM - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" (#138) *Friday, January 18th at 7:30PM - "Savage Cabbages vs. Evelyn Adrenaline" (#118) *Friday, January 25th at 7:30PM - "Boardgame Bros vs. X-Treme Team" (#108) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Sunday, January 13th at 11AM - "The Nitwitting" (#243A) *Sunday, January 20th at 11AM - "The Ballad of Filthy Muck" (#243B) *Sunday, January 27th at 11AM - "The Krusty Slammer" (#244A) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, January 19th at 9:30AM - "The Evil League of Mutants" (#113) *Saturday, January 26th at 9:30AM - "The Purple Jacket" (#111A) 'Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty' *Sunday, January 27th at 11:30AM - "Purrfect Party; Anubis Newbie" (#101) (Sneak Peek) 'Abby Hatcher' *Tuesday, January 1st at 10AM - "When Abby Met Bozzly; Hair Flair Everywhere" (#108) (Series Premiere) *Wednesday, January 2nd at 10AM - "Mo and Bo, in the Snow; Otis Out of Order" (#110) *Thursday, January 3rd at 10AM - "There's Only One Bozzly; Cousin Flugtilda" (#105) *Monday, January 7th at 10AM - "The Fuzzlies Talent Show; Princess Flug's Flower Float" (#102) *Tuesday, January 8th at 10AM - "Too Tired to Tuba; Princess Flug Day" (#103) *Wednesday, January 9th at 10AM - "Hair Flair Fuzzly; The Fuzzlies in the Attic" (#104) *Monday, January 28th at 10AM - "Curly and the Sock Doll" (#107A) *Tuesday, January 29th at 10AM - "In the Park" (#107B) *Wednesday, January 30th at 10AM - "Teeny Terry's Gift" (#111A) *Thursday, January 31th at 10AM - "Peeper Time Blues" (#111B) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, January 11th at 12PM - "Construction Crew to the Rescue" (#413) 'Butterbean's Café' *Monday, January 14th at 12:30PM - "Butterbean Babysits!" (#112A) *Tuesday, January 15th at 12:30PM - "Fairy Cozy Cocoa!" (#112B) *Wednesday, January 16th at 12:30PM - "Where's Cookie?" (#115A) *Thursday, January 17th at 12:30PM - "Jasper Learns to Bake!" (#115B) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, January 21st at 12PM - "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer" (#125) *Friday, January 25th at 12PM - "Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise; Pups Save a Tower of Pizza" (#126) (Season 5 Finale) 'Peppa Pig' *Monday, January 7th at 9:30AM - "Long Train Journey; Madame Gazelle’s House; Suzy Goes Away; Tiny Land; Grampy Rabbit’s Boatyard" (#158) Other 'Movies' *"Bixler High Private Eye" - Monday, January 21st at 7PM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019